


林中奇遇

by yosame001



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosame001/pseuds/yosame001





	林中奇遇

“唔…这里是哪呀？”  
已经不是第一次在莫名其妙的地方醒来，橙色头发的少女显然没有丝毫的惊慌失措，然而疑惑还是要有的，毕竟醒来之后发现自己身处丛林之中的经历，并不是什么人人都有，亦或是想要的美妙回忆。  
尝试联系迦勒底未果——这也并不是第一次了——少女平静地接受了这一现实。也许是身上橙色的战斗服给了她些许信心，她并不认为自己此刻身处于什么大的危险中。至于为什么从之前还好好地躺在床上，醒来之后身上便换上了穿起来并不容易的魔术礼装…呵，在这个迦勒底，难道这个问题思考了就能获得什么有价值的答案了吗？  
也许又是运营出了什么幺蛾子吧…？  
待会会突然有奇怪的从者冒出来也说不定…  
会是什么样的人呢？  
如果是可爱的女孩子就再好不过了。  
对现状感到无能为力而决定等待迦勒底方面来找到自己的少女，无所事事地坐在地上，漫无边际地思考着。  
也许是平日里玛修将看护的工作做的太好了，她本不应该如此缺少防备，至少不应该在没有搞清楚周围的情况之前，就这样发起呆来。  
对于这座森林来说，少女可能是不可多得的猎物，阴暗幽深之处，无数不可察觉之物，在蠢蠢欲动。  
作为先遣的，是在少女没有察觉之时，悄然伸展到她身边的若干鬼鬼祟祟的触手。  
显然，平日里英灵看似严苛的训练并不是完全没有意义的，至少少女在这些乱七八糟的东西触碰到她之前，先发现了它们的存在。  
然而，太迟了。  
这些触手也许并不像它们看起来那样缺乏大脑，亦或是它们其实拥有某些可以代替大脑的奇妙结构。总之，当它们察觉到少女准备有所动作的时候，猛然加快了速度。  
这是什么？新型陆生章鱼吗？  
这是在被触手捕获之前，少女最后的想法。  
看似纤细的触手远比看上去更有力量，当它禁锢起少女的双手和双脚时，她便对此有了明确的认识。触手把她拉开，举在半空中。  
一个无从借力的姿势。  
然后将她的双腿打开，折起。  
一个会暴露某些她不想暴露的部位的姿势。  
怎么办？  
少女一点儿办法也没有。  
更多的触手涌了出来，密密匝匝地缠绕在她纤细的躯体上，隔着一层薄薄的布料，她能感觉到某种温热的触感。  
是属于动物的温度。  
那些新涌出来的小触手，就像是第一次进入陶艺店而感到兴奋不已的小姑娘们一样，正卖力地在她身上涂抹着某种白色的液体。她不禁想起了在一个属于各个不同时间线的master（其实都是她自己）的私密论坛里偶尔能看到的一些令人脸红心跳的桥段。然而，脸红心跳是当事情发生在故事里的时候，一旦自己碰上，别说脸红了，她甚至觉得自己的心都不会跳了。  
恐惧，还有一些恶心，对接下来可能要发生的事有所想象，然而没有任何能够应对的办法，少女的身体感到了因恐惧而带来的略微的僵硬。覆盖在她身上的触手显然也意识到了，将其当做自己的功劳一般，更加卖力地涂抹起来。  
会感到灼热吗？会失去理智吗？  
不要啊！谁都好，谁来救救我啊！  
少女的心中发出了无力的悲鸣。  
然而，预想中令人绝望和难堪的生理反应并没有到来，实际上，她唯一的感觉，就是感觉到有触手在触碰她的感觉。  
这是为什么？  
她微微偏过头，看到了触手和白浊的缝隙间露出的一点明亮的橙色。  
啊！迦勒底战斗服！  
她突然想起来，这件衣服正如它看起来一样缺少缝隙。不，缺少这个词用在这里有些太不合时宜了，应该说战斗服没有缝隙是多么令人赞叹的绝妙设计！达芬奇亲，是天才。  
显然没有意识到这一点的触手们还在孜孜不倦地努力着，好像第一次开始做蛋糕的孩子涂抹奶油一样涂抹着奇怪的白色液体。然而这个时候少女甚至开始有了观察它们动作的余裕。触手力量很强，十分坚韧，仿佛没有弱点，但是，如果是用魔术的话…  
Gandr，晕眩效果，只有一次的机会，要把握好时机。  
这时， 触手的动作似乎也有些放缓，可能终于发现了自己努力的徒劳，它们停止了无意义的涂抹动作，然后，再次将少女临空吊起，伸出了纤细狭长的两条，伸向她的腿部。  
奇怪的一幕出现了，少女迷茫地望着在她的一条腿上做着无意义摩擦地两根触手，它们不断地变化姿势，却没有产生比搓澡巾更大的效果。  
到底是打算做什么？  
观察了一会，少女恍然大悟：它们好像是打算把她身上的衣服剥下来。  
怎么可能，我自己脱都费事。  
迦勒底的战斗服用了相当先进的技术来保证良好的封闭性，以至于这新来的二位并没有展现出比刚到日本就迫不及待地尝试使用筷子的欧洲人更好的水平。  
不过，不会有时间给它们练习了。  
Gandr  
终于找到了一个合适的角度，少女向着触手最密集的地方发出一击。  
那是连太古的神明都可以令之晕眩的一击。  
触手群发出徒劳地摇晃，然而须臾之间便已颓然绵软下来。捆绑着少女手脚的触手丧失了所有的力度，再也无力维持原有的禁锢。幸而它的其他部分充当了缓冲的作用，从半空中跌落的少女并没有受到什么严重的伤害。  
接下来该怎么办？  
少女这样思索着，如果就此离开，森林深处还不知会有怎样的危险，何况她最强有力的技能，此刻还在冷却；但是如果留在这里，这个东西又不知何时便会醒来…  
要怎么办呢？  
她一边看着眼前形状奇怪的生物，一边思索着。  
咦…这里是？  
不经意间，她突然发现掩藏在为数众多的触手之下，有一个隐藏的小孔。  
与滑腻但是坚韧的表皮不同，这一处的皮肤显得格外细嫩而柔软，是非常浅淡的粉红色，密布着细致的褶皱，层层叠叠，让人想起春天里稍稍用力便能用指尖碾碎的花蕊。  
这难道是传说中的…？  
纵然是拥有丰富阅文经验的少女，一时之间也有些迟疑，毕竟在各路放飞自我的创作中，触手这种东西，一般是用来让别人的这个部位，而不是它自己的发挥作用的。  
试探性地伸出一根手指，她便猛然倒吸一口气。不过，并不是因为什么不适。虽然她潜意识里认为这只触手比较接近章鱼，但是实际上它更可能是某种魔物，这种令人不明就里的神奇生物，体温竟然出人意料地高热，隔着战斗服黑色的手套，她竟感受到一丝舒适的温软。不过也正如她所料，这里并没有显然没有什么被使用的经验，显得有些紧致。  
怎么办？好想玩！  
她把目光转向了旁边的触手，它们大多布满了白色的浊液，是当初想要用在她身上而没有成功的，现在似乎可以拿来派上用场。  
她用手指刮了一部分浊液，送进小孔，轻轻的涂抹着。出乎意料地是，这里居然很快就有了反应，甚至主动分泌出大量的液体，变得潮湿而柔软。每次她伸进手指时，都会有密集的软肉主动依附上来，讨好似的包裹着她的手指，而当她再次抽离时，它们还会挽留似地被带出来一些。赤色的血肉上黏连着浅白的液体，显得格外的鲜艳而灼人眼目。  
呜哇这么强的吗？！  
少女有些后怕，幸好这些当初没有用到她自己身上，否则后果不堪设想。不过似乎正是因为浊液的缘故，这个奇怪的触手生物一时半会似乎没有醒来的意思，她也因此安全了许多。  
凭借过往阅读的经验，少女胡乱增加着手指，等到加到第五根的时候，她终于开始觉得有哪里不对，这个时候她已经似乎可以把整条胳膊都伸进去了，然而这个奇妙的触手似乎还可以继续被扩张似的。  
这么天赋异秉的吗？  
我满足不了它了…  
这是少女最开始的想法，然而很快她觉得这样不行。拯救人理的最后的御主怎么能这样放弃！  
加油啊立香！你本来就不是有条件要上的那一波，现在更应当没有条件创造条件也要上！现在，就从这里寻找材料吧！正所谓自己动手，丰衣足食，这才是革命党人应有的精神！Vive La France！  
我到底在想些什么呀！  
少女大幅度地摇晃着脑袋。  
咦，不对，等一下！自己动手…自己…动手…自己动…手！对了，这里有手的！  
这样想些，少女露出了有些恶质的笑容。  
她伸出手，拉过旁边的一条触手，伸进它自己的孔洞。  
非常成功，并没有花费什么力气就吃进去了，而且它似乎没有意识到那是它自己躯体的一部分，亦或是喜欢插入的一方和喜欢被插的一方现在刚好各得其所都十分满足，总之它非常乖巧地吸住了少女伸进去的那条触手。  
看到这样的情景，少女觉得前途光明，形势一片大好。于是更加孜孜不倦地将更多的触手塞了进入。等到了最后，刚好剩下了最长的两条，是当初准备剥下她的战斗服的那两条，少女看着现在比起触手更像是插满筷子的筷笼的神奇生物，觉得自己的成果不能被轻易破坏，于是拉过那两条长的，绕着触手本体缠了几圈，然后非常专业地系了一个死结。  
这下她可以退居二线静观其变了。她不由得再次感慨这真是一种天赋异禀的生物，插满了不知多少触手的小孔，边缘被完全拉开，甚至显得有些透明，但是在触手的间隙却能看见内壁是令人触目惊心的血红。似乎是终于有些醒来了，并且满足于目前的居所，那些触手更加卖力地分泌着奇特的液体，并且在狭小的范围里竭尽所能地蠕动着。于是内壁便接受着潮水一般的刺激，甚至从外面都能看出来它在可怜地抽搐，大量液体被分泌，打湿了下面的草地。  
就在这时，远处传来声响：  
“前辈——你在这里吗？”  
终于，她可爱的学妹到了。  
于是她一把拎起地上的触手，转过身，向学妹露出灿烂的笑容：“玛修，我在这里哦~”  
终于看到了她，玛修·基列莱特送了一口气，然后注意到了她手里提着的不明生物。  
“前辈，那个是什么？”  
“不清楚诶…似乎是鱿鱼一类的生物，想回去问问卫宫先生能不能炒来吃，海鲜很好吃的！是我刚刚捉到的哦！用的Gandr！玛修，我是不是很厉害！”  
沉迷于少女笑容的玛修决定忽略这里是山地不可能有海鲜的事实，并对少女表示符合：“是的，前辈最厉害了！”  
于是，这样一个新被定义的海鲜便摆到了红色的弓兵面前。  
瞬间便感受到了这样的画面是多么的少儿不宜的从者神色复杂地望向年轻的御主，不确定地问到：“你…想吃这个？”  
“是呀！感觉很像鱿鱼！跟洋葱一起炒着吃应当是很好吃的！”  
“是谁教你的捉这些东西来吃？”  
“库酱呀，库酱说在野外就是要适应各种各样的食物！”  
“很好，我知道了。”  
“诶！妈…啊不卫宫先生您要去干什么呀！”  
“去杀人！我说过了，不要叫我妈妈，还有，那个东西，你不许吃！”


End file.
